One-Shot - Eu acho que meu Vizinho é um Vampiro
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Então, eu seria motivo de riso se eu ligasse para a policia com a informação dos assassinatos que andam ocorrendo em minha pequena cidade? Tipo eu estaria fazendo um bem denunciando o assassino, não é? Mas eu tenho uma pequena suspeita de que vão rir de mim quando eu ligar e dizer: "Oi, então eu sei quem é o assassino da madrugada, ele é meu vizinho, há e a propósito...


**_Autor (a):_** PaulaHalle

**_Beta:_** Leh Cullen

**_Shipper:_** Edward & Bella

**_Gênero:_** Romance/ Sobrenatural/ Comedia/ Hentai

**_Classificação:_** +18

**Sinopse:** Então, eu seria motivo de riso se eu ligasse para a policia com a informação dos assassinatos que andam ocorrendo em minha pequena cidade? Tipo eu estaria fazendo um bem denunciando o assassino, não é? Mas eu tenho uma pequena suspeita de que vão rir de mim quando eu ligar e dizer: "Oi, então eu sei quem é o assassino da madrugada, ele é meu vizinho, há e a propósito, ele é um vampiro." Tipo, quem não riria, mas eu vou provar que estou certa, há se vou.

* * *

**_Eu acho que meu vizinho é um vampiro O.o_**

Então alguns dirão que eu sou uma bisbilhoteira, mas eu me vejo mais como uma pessoa que gosta de olhar pelo bem estar das pessoas. Infelizmente eu olho por elas através dos meus binóculos pela janela do meu quarto, mas tem que se começar de algum lugar não é?

Eu comecei esse meu hobbie, se é que posso chamá-lo assim, há alguns meses atrás quando quebrei a perna, por estar entediada eu comecei olhando pela minha janela para os passarinhos, as flores e os carros passando na rua, claro que percebi com o tempo que meus vizinhos eram muito mais interessantes do que os passarinhos, as flores e carros.

Como por exemplo, o Sr. Aro meu vizinho da casa em frente, o cara tem maior cara de tarado, e mais de 70 anos, que gosta de ficar olhando a bunda das adolescentes quando passam, estou de olho nele, um movimento e já era Sr. Volturi, hunf.

Tem também Sra. Coppe, cleptomaníaca, cof, cof, cof. Te juro eu há vi tirando do meio dos peitos um pente, e eu duvido que ela só queria deixar o pente quentinho, cara essa mulher foi minha professora no jardim de infância.

E claro, Alice e Jasper Whitlock, recém casados, super gentis, mas atrás das portas, PERVERTIDOS, vi mais de uma vez homens entrando na casa e depois a sra. Whitlock, os levando a porta com uma cara de muito bem fodida, já vi entrando mulheres também, credo. Pior é que já vi o Sr. Whitlock me olhando, me senti tão suja, tomei três banhos naquele dia.

Enfim, com esse meu pequeno hobbie, descobri muitos podres dos meus vizinhos, tipo muitos mesmos, mas, vizinhos pervertidos e tarados e ladrões são fichinhas perto dos meus novos vizinhos. Os Cullen.

No começo eles pareciam pessoas normais, um rapaz jovem e bonito com grandes óculos, bem fofinho, ok gato mesmo, e como ele uma mulher mais velha, primeiro achei que eles eram um casal, ai descobri que ela é a mãe dele, ai pensei que eles eram um casal incestuoso, nunca se sabe né.

Então meus novos vizinhos são um casal de moral duvidosa, até ai tudo bem, ninguém é perfeito, mas havia algo... eu não sei, estranho neles.

Primeiro eles nunca saiam de dia. Sério, nunca, só vi o cara poucas vezes quando ia colocar o lixo para fora, e isso era à noite, ele sempre parecia educado, mas meio taciturno e na dele.

Mas eu continuava com a sensação...

- Bella, para de ficar bisbilhotando os vizinhos, vai se atrasar para o trabalho.

- Mãe, não estou bisbilhotando. Credo.

- Está sim que eu sei. Agora vá se vestir.

- Sabe eu sou uma adulta, pago minhas contas, não preciso de você mandando em mim. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, sabe aquele olhar de mãe, aquele que diz "você vai falar assim com a mulher que ficou mais de 10 horas em trabalho de parto?", então esse olhar.

- Desculpa mamãe, vou me trocar agora. – ela sorriu satisfeita e saiu do quarto com o cesto de roupa suja que havia pegado no meu banheiro.

Credo! Precisava me mudar, maldita hora que resolvi tirar um ano de folga antes de ir pra faculdade. Eu esperava passar esse ano viajando pela Europa, não enfurnada em casa bisbilhotando meus vizinhos – não que eu não gostasse disso, por que eu gosto – mas preferia estar viajando.

Mas sou pobre, e nenhum ricaço andou interessado em mim – essa merda só acontece em fanfics, outro vicio meu – então vou ter que trabalhar seis meses e juntar dinheiro para viajar com Rosie.

Ela até quis me ajudar com o dinheiro da viagem, já que ela tem, pois trabalha como modelo nas horas vagas, vadia de sorte, também, alta, loira e gostosa, já eu, baixinha, morena e mais ou menos. Mas do pro gasto e é isso que importa.

Enfim, embora Rosie tenha grana eu não quis extorquir minha amiga, afinal eu tenho princípios, e vergonha na cara e resolvi trabalhar, Rosie é legal o suficiente para esperar por mim, para que possamos abalar a Europa juntas, palavras dela não minhas.

Embora abalar alguma coisa seria bom, as coisas não são abaladas aqui em baixo desde que dei um pé na bunda do meu ex, Jacob Black, o cara era bonitão, mas mentalidade pré-histórica, queria que eu casasse com ele e mudasse para sua tribo – ele não é um índio, ele vive na reserva Quilleute, é um nativo americano, ta é quase um índio, mas usa roupa, graças a Deus, não queria ver os anciões de tanguinha – e cassasse com ele para que tivéssemos 10 filhos.

Tipo endoidou meu filho? Eu duvido que de conta de um, imagina 10, então dei um beijo nele e o mandei ir pastar, lógico que fui mais gentil, sabe aquela conversa mole de, "não é você, sou eu", felizmente Jacob é tão obtuso que ele realmente acreditou que era eu, e não ele. Pobrezinho.

- ISABELLA! – mamãe gritou e bufei.

- Já vou, já vou, credo. – sai da minha cadeira posicionada perfeitamente em frente a minha janela, e fui me vestir.

Vesti a camisa feia cinza de mangas curtas com os enfeites de iscas no bolso da frente e minhas calças jeans, vesti minhas botas de combate, meu visual combinava nada com nada, mas tudo bem. Amarrei o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e sai para mais um dia emocionante na loja de Pescas dos Newton.

[...]

Dirigi meu fusca Pink tamborilando no volante cantando junto com a Lady Gaga. A mulher era bizarra, mas vamos admitir, ela tem umas músicas viciantes, e esqueci meu ipod em casa, então vai Lady Gaga mesmo. Continuei berrando Bad Romance, quando a musica parou para um informe de noticia.

_"Outra morte dessa vez na Avenida Italic, novamente a vitima foi encontrada com marcas de furo no pescoço, e as autoridades não tem informação sobre quem é o assassino da madrugada, mas pede para que a população tome cuidado e não andem a noite desacompanhados."_

A música voltou e estremeci. Esse assassino já estava atacando a cidade há alguns meses, sempre na madrugada, por isso o nome, e sempre com os furos no pescoço das vítimas. Sério bizarro.

Forcei um pouco mais meu fusquinha, não era madrugada ainda, mas já passava das dez, o Sr. Newton era um homem estranho, afinal quem mantém uma loja de pesca aberta até as dez da noite? Não pode ser normal.

Ao chegar em casa estacionei o fusca ao lado do carro de minha mãe e corri para dentro. Ouvi uns barulhos na sala, e imaginei que ela devia estar dando uns amassos no sofá com o Sr. Dwyer. Pobre papai está se revirando na tumba ao saber que mamãe está pegando o meu antigo professor de Educação física, o homem era legal, mas torcia para o time contra o do meu pai. Mamãe deve estar sendo amaldiçoada no céu ou no inferno, não sei o que meu pai aprontou na juventude dele né.

Passei direto pela sala indo para meu quarto, comecei a tirar as roupas, as jogando no cesto perto da porta do banheiro, estava só de minha calcinha e sutiã quando notei movimento nos Cullen.

Como uma louca agarrei meu binóculos e olhei pela minha janela, discretamente puxando a cortina para ele não me ver, as cortinas do seu quarto eram negras e era difícil ver lá dentro, nem para eles facilitarem né?

Ajustei meus binóculos para visão noturna, sim eu tenho binóculos de visão noturna, que tipo de bisbilhoteira eu seria se não tivesse... quer dizer pessoa que pensa no bem do próximo.

Vi as cortinas balançando com o vento e dois morcegos saindo voando. Espera volta, morcegos? Que porra é essa?

Tentei olhar mais, mas não havia mais nenhum movimento na casa deles, olhei na direção pra onde os morcegos tinham voado e eles já estavam longe. Fechei minha janela indo para a cama e sentando um pouco atordoada.

Morcegos?

Por que alguém teria morcegos.

Sério morcegos? Esse povo era mais bizarro do que eu pensava.

Terminei de tirar as roupas vesti minha camisola – uma camiseta grande e calcinha – e fui deitar.

Fechei os olhos pensando ainda em tudo e nada, assassino da madrugada, furos no pescoço, vizinhos estranhos que só saem de casa a noite e agora morcegos...

Puta merda!

[...]

- Bella meu doce, seus vizinhos não são vampiros. – Rosie murmurou enquanto olhava um vestido de bolinhas na frente do espelho.

- Teve outra morte de madrugada Rosie.

- E só por que você viu morcegos saindo da casa ao lado, não significa que eles mataram alguém.

- Como não. Pensa eles saem como morcegos, escolhem uma vitima, mordem e chupam o sangue, ai os furos no pescoço, voltam a ser morcegos e voltam para casa. – ela parou de se olhar no espelho e me olhou.

- Você se ouve? Parece uma louca.

- Então acha que eu não devo contar a policia?

- Oh eu tenho certeza. – bufei.

- Então devo ficar de braços cruzados vendo pessoas sendo mortas e não fazer nada sobre isso?

- Sim.

- Rosie! – guinchei e ela jogou o vestido de volta no closet e veio sentar ao meu lado.

- Bella, se você for a policia, vão rir de você.

- Você acha?

- Sim.

- Então o que eu faço? E não diga nada.

- Você pode investigar.

- Hmmm, essa é uma boa ideia. – a campainha tocou e ela sorriu.

- James está aqui. – guinchou me dando dois beijos estalados na bochecha e correu para fora, voltando só para me olhar seriamente. – Não conte a policia.

- Eu não vou. – ela sorriu e acenou antes de ir.

Fui até a janela e observei James Taylor encostado na moto preta fumando um cigarro, Rosie saiu se jogando nos braços dele e ele agarrou sua bunda dando um aperto de respeito.

Embora eu gostasse de dizer que Rosie deixou de viajar pela Europa por mim, isso era só metade da verdade. Esse cara era um dos motivos dela ter ficado, e cá entre nós, eu entendo totalmente, ele é quente, loiro olhos negros, alto e com uma pinta de bad boy, cara da até calor.

Ele estava na cidade só há alguns meses, foi expulso da faculdade, segundo ele, e veio dar um tempo na casa dos tios. Rosie caiu por ele logo de cara, e como ele não é idiota, por que só um idiota daria um fora em Rosalie Hale, a agarrou assim que ela se jogou nele. Vadia de sorte.

Me levantei da cama pegando o vestido pavoroso de bolinhas, sim essa coisa feia é minha, e o joguei nas profundezas do meu closet, e fui decidir o que fazer a seguir.

Chamar a policia estava fora de cogitação.

Espiar, era pouco eficaz.

Ir até lá e confrontá-lo, era estúpido, eu podia acabar sendo a próxima vitima do assassino da madrugada.

Então minha única opção era exterminá-lo eu mesma.

E pra isso eu precisava ir ao mercado, e a marcenaria e quem sabe na igreja, tem igreja em Forks?

[...]

Voltei para casa algumas horas depois, coloquei minhas compras na mesa, mamãe entrou na cozinha olhando minhas compras.

- O que tem ai?

- Algumas coisas que preciso. – ela começou a fuçar as coisas.

- Alho? Madeira? E o que é essa água?

- Água benta. – e não é que tem uma igreja em Forks. Ela é até bonitinha e bem ajeitadinha, e o padre um fofo, me deu a água benta e me desejou boa sorte.

Não que eu tenha contato que pretendo atacar a água no meu vizinho na esperança de que ele derretesse, mas eu disse que precisava para derrotar as forças do mal e das trevas. Imagino que ele pensou que eu falava de um ex namorado.

O importante é que eu consegui a água benta.

- Para que essas coisas?

- Proteção. – ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes em seguida deu de ombros.

- É melhor não saber. – a ouvi murmurando antes de sair da cozinha.

Dei de ombros e coloquei as coisas de volta na sacola, fui me trocar para o trabalho e levei uma estaca, água benta e alho comigo, como tinha comprado vários, deixei algumas na casa e outras iriam andar sempre comigo, menos o alho, não queria ficar fedida ne.

[...]

- Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Rama-ramama-ah  
GaGa-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Sim eu estava cantando Bad Romance de novo, e dessa vez eu baixei essa merda no meu ipod, maldita musica viciante.

Continuei berrando a música maldita quando notei alguém no meio da estrada, parecia um homem acenando, comecei a diminuir a velocidade do carro, e quase pisei no acelerador para fugir, quando reconheci Edward Cullen meu vizinho, eu deveria ter fugido, mas ele me reconheceu, e vai que eu fujo e ele na revolta vai me matar de despeito.

Melhor prevenir. Era bom ficar do lado bom dos vampiros.

Desliguei a música, afinal ele não precisa saber do meu péssimo gosto recém-adquirido para a música.

- Olá, graças a Deus, achei que ficaria aqui para sempre.

- Está tudo... hmmm bem? – murmurei quando parei e ele encostou-se ao carro.

- Não, o carro quebrou e a bateria do celular morreu, eu já estava me preparando para andar todo caminho até em casa. – ele falou num fôlego ajeitando os óculos no final.

Sim ele usava óculos, e ficava tão bonitinho com eles.

- Por que não foi voando? – seu nariz se enrugou assim como sua testa franziu.

- Voando? – arregalei os olhos quando percebi o que disse, afinal ele não sabia que eu sabia que ele era um morcego chupador de sangue.

- Ahhh, então você quer o celular emprestado? – ele passou a mão por seu cabelo cor bronze bagunçado.

- Claro, podia me dar uma carona, eu não queria esperar o guincho, preciso levar o sangue urgente para minha mãe.

- Ah claro, espera eu pegar...

O que ele disse?

- Hein? – ele sorriu e meu sangue gelou.

- Sangue para minha mãe.

- Sa-sangue?

- Sim, para transfusões.

- Certo... – peguei o celular e ele agradeceu dando uma rápida ligada para o guincho, enquanto falava foi para seu carro, pegando um pequeno coler e o trouxe em direção ao meu carro.

Ao terminar ele me entregou o celular e ficou me encarando, eu deixava ou não ele entrar? Ele só admitiu que estava levando sangue para a mãe, ok ele disse transfusões, mas nós dois sabíamos que ela iria beber.

- Hmmm, posso entrar? – ele perguntou olhando um pouco nervoso, e assenti.

- Claro, claro. – era melhor ser legal, e ficar de olho nele, para matá-lo na primeira oportunidade.

Rezando a Deus, para que ele não me matasse, abri a porta, ele agradeceu novamente e entrou colocando o cinto e ajeitando o coler em seu colo, respirando fundo liguei o carro e comecei a dirigir, a água benta, estacas e alho estavam no banco de trás, muito longe para tacar nele e fugir, teria que agir com calma...

- Você é Bella certo? – me voltei para ele um pouco tensa.

- Hmmm sim, Bella essa sou eu. – ele sorriu, um sorriso bonito com dentes branquinhos e perfeitos, as presas com certeza escondidas.

Eu vejo filmes de terror, eu sei que elas podem ir e vir quando quiser meu chapa.

- Sou Edward.

- Eu sei. – murmurei e ele sorriu mais.

- Sabe?

- Er... sabe já te vi no bairro, e minha mãe me disse.

- Ah você é a filha de Renée.

- Eu mesma.

- Ela falou um pouco de você quando veio nos dar as boas vindas outra noite.

- O que ela falou? – ele riu de novo.

- Que você é uma jovem saudável, bonita e solteira.

Oh Deus por quê? Por quê?

Ele riu mais com certeza da minha cara e contive a vontade de mostrar a língua para esse vampiro idiota.

- Ela tinha razão.

- Sobre o que? – me voltei para ele que só sorria dessa vez.

- Você é uma jovem bonita. Muito bonita. – corei um pouco.

- Hmmm, valeu. – parei o carro em frente a nossas casas, ele murmurou mais alguns agradecimentos e começou a sair mais parou.

- Obrigada de novo pela carona Bella.

- Sem problemas.

- Eu... hmmm você gostaria de entrar?

- Na sua casa?

- Sim eu... eu só tenho que entregar o sangue a minha mãe, mas ela já deve estar dormindo. Então entre para beber um pouco.

Olhei em direção a minha casa e depois para a dele.

Eu devia correr, mas eu gostaria de ir à sua casa e ter certeza que ele é um vampiro antes de exterminá-lo, por que sabe, ele é tão bonito e seria um desperdício exterminar um cara tão bonito.

- Ok. – me ouvi falando e ele sorriu abertamente.

- Ótimo.

Saímos do carro e caminhamos em direção a casa dele, meu coração parecia que ia explodir de tão rápido que batia. Ao chegar ele abriu a porta me convidando a entrar, hesitei por um momento, mas entrei.

Por dentro sua casa era normal, exceto pelas cortinas negras, engoli em seco e quis correr, mas ele já tinha fechado a porta.

- Espere aqui, vou levar o sangue para minha mãe. – ele murmurou e correu para fora de vista subindo umas escadas.

Assim que ele estava longe, eu corri para a porta. Meu momento de loucura havia passado eu preciso sair dessa casa, não quero ser o lanche da meia-noite do meu vizinho, vulgo assassino da madrugada.

Ao chegar a porta me desesperei ao vê-la trancada.

Merda, merda, merda, merda.

Corri para as janelas, afastei as cortinhas negras todas trancadas, oh merda. Comecei correr para a cozinha, quando ouvi os passos de Edward, em pânico corri para o sofá mais próximo me sentando. Quando ele chegou sorriu ao me ver e veio em direção.

- Quer beber algo?

- Hmmm não sei, o que tem ai? – ele riu.

- Sei a bebida perfeita. – ele foi até um aparador onde tinha alguns copos e garrafas, pegou uma garrafa com um liquido vermelho escuro, e encheu as duas taças e me entregou uma se sentando ao meu lado.

- Obrigada. – sussurrei dando uma cheiradinha discreta na bebida. Hmmm parece vinho.

Dei um pequeno gole e quase suspirei de alivio, é vinho. Olhei para Edward que me encarava sem beber. Forcei um sorriso e bebi mais um pouco, ele colocou sua taça sobre a mesa de café e se aproximou mais de mim, erguendo sua mão colocou uma mecha que estava no meu rosto atrás da minha orelha.

- Você é realmente bonita Bella. – engoli em seco.

- Eu sou?

- Absurdamente bonita, eu... eu estive de olho em você. – sussurrou e engoli em seco.

- Esteve? – guinchei um pouco alto e ele pegou a minha taça e a colocou na mesinha de café.

- Sim, eu tenho um hobbie se pode se chamar assim, eu gosto de olhar através do meu binóculos, eu comecei vendo passarinhos e cachorros, mas eles são chatos, e logo eu estava olhando os vizinhos e bem... você.

Alguns diriam que eu sou louca, mas porra ele é um bisbilhoteiro como eu. Então vampiro ou não, só sei que eu estava em cima de Edward agarrando seus cabelos e o beijando como se não houvesse amanhã, pois podia não haver um já que eu estava atacando um vampiro, no bom sentido, mas estava.

Edward demorou um minuto para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas quando ele entendeu, era eu que estava sendo atacada, ele se deitou sobre mim no sofá me beijando com urgência. Sua boca devastando a minha, a língua parecia estar em toda parte assim como as mãos.

Quando ele agarrou minha bunda com vontade, que se danasse tudo, eu o empurrei para chão arrancando minha camisa fora, sentei sobre seus quadris e comecei a me livrar da dele, Edward ficou encarando meu sutiã, enquanto eu tirava sua camiseta e passava as mãos por seu peito.

- Porra você é linda.

- Fale menos e mais ação. – exige abaixando para lamber seu mamilo, ele grunhiu e deu um puxão no meu sutiã o rasgando.

Cara que quente isso.

Suas mãos correram para minhas costas descendo até minha bunda, onde ele começou a tirar minhas calças, mas eu não estava ligando muito, pois está muito bom, lamber e chupar sua pele.

Grunhindo Edward nos virou me fazendo ofegar, ele rapidamente tirou minha calça e calcinha enquanto enterrava o rosto entre meus seios, gemi alto agarrando seus cabelos conforme ele deslizava os lábios até os mamilos que ele pegou com os dentes.

Arfei arqueando meu corpo, ele provocou os bicos dos meus peitos, enquanto ainda se livrava das minhas calças, quando eles estava fora, ele largou meus seios, para começar a descer em direção as minhas pernas, arfei ao senti-lo chegar a minha boceta e enfiar a cara entre minhas pernas.

Gritei quando ele enterrou a língua quente e molhada dentro de mim, seu dedo provocou meu clitóris enquanto sua língua fazia o mesmo que fez na minha boca, sua língua parecia estar em toda parte.

- Edward... – gemi agarrando seus cabelos, e arqueando mais meu corpo de encontro ao seu rosto.

Edward grunhiu abrindo mais minhas pernas, indo chupar meu clitóris enquanto empurrava dois dedos dentro de minha entrada molhada, minha boceta se contraiu e minhas pernas tremeram. Ele afastou a boca e se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas e tirou uma carteira do bolso de trás ele abriu e tirou uma camisinha a colocando a embalagem sobre a minha barriga e rapidamente tirou sua calça.

Engoli em seco quando notei que ele iria me foder, seu pau saltou fora da cueca, longo, grosso e parecendo incrivelmente duro, ele colocou a camisinha e gemi quando ele voltou a se deitar sobre mim, seu pau esfregando contra minha boceta que o sugava para dentro.

- Você quer isso?

- Sim. – ele agarrou minhas coxas me puxando de encontro ao seu pau e terminando de deitar em mim, entrando mais na minha boceta molhada.

Cruzei as pernas em volta do seu quadril, arqueando o corpo para senti-lo cada vez mais fundo em mim, Edward gemeu alto enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço, agarrei seus ombros rebolando em baixo dele. Ele ficou parado um momento, pulsando dentro de mim.

Agarrei seu cabelo na nuca e o fiz me encarar, ele respirou fundo me olhando.

- Me fode Edward.

- Jesus! – grunhiu esmagando os lábios nos meus enquanto me fodia.

E porra ele fodia bem, seu pau entrava e saia de mim de maneira deliciosa, saindo todo o caminho e voltando com força, sua pélvis se esfregando contra meu clitóris a cada investida.

Nossos gemidos e o barulho dos nossos corpos se unindo era o único barulho na sala um pouco escura, eu já estava subindo pelas paredes, minha boceta já começava a se contrair e nossas respirações estavan vindo em arfares fortes.

O pau de Edward entrava em mim com força e rapidez .

A boca de Edward tomava a minha para engolir meus gemidos que ficavam cada vez mais altos, conforme eu me aproximava do ápice. Seu pau inchava dentro de mim, parecendo incrivelmente bem mais duro denunciando que ele estava tão perto quanto eu.

Afastei a boca da dele para respirar e sua boca veio para minha garganta, ele deu mais algumas investidas, batendo em um ponto que me fez ver estrelas e explodir de prazer quando vim com força. Edward rosnou cravando os dentes na minha pele, enquanto gozava.

É isso, eu morri. Ele está sugando meu sangue, esses são meus últimos momento de vida, logo estarei dando meu ultimo suspiro, é adeus, para sempre, eu...

Parei de divagar quando senti a língua de Edward na minha pele e em seguida um beijo.

Parece que não é hoje que eu ia bater as botas.

Quando Edward se afastou ele deu um beijo em meus lábios rapidamente.

- Desculpe, eu te mordi. – levei a mão até meu pescoço e não havia furos.

- Hmmm tudo bem. – ele sorriu erguendo a mão para tirar os fios de cabelo suado da minha testa, os colocando atrás da minha orelha.

- Eu não queria ter feito, mas não resisti, você é linda Bella.

- Você já disse isso.

- Eu não me canso de dizer. – ele se inclinou para me beijar quando ouvimos um barulho, Edward grunhiu e saiu de mim ficando em pé.

- Eu preciso...

- Tudo bem. – ele rapidamente tirou a camisinha e vestiu seus jeans e correu para cima.

Eu fiquei mais um momento no chão não acreditando no que tinha acontecido. Eu transei com um vampiro. E que foda em. O vampiro sabe os movimentos para deixar uma mulher feliz.

Estava sorrindo sozinha quando ouvi o toque do meu celular, me sentei procurando meus jeans, ao achar estranhei ao ver o nome de Rosie, ela nunca me ligava tão tarde.

- Alô?

- Bella graças a Deus.

- Rosie o que há?

- Eu preciso de ajuda.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Eu... ele... eu acho que ele é um vampiro.

- Eu sei, já te disse isso.

- Não, não seu vizinho. James.

- O que? Do que está falando. Onde você está?

- Na casa de James, ele... eu... estávamos dando uns amassos no sofá, ai ele me beijava no pescoço e seu dente raspou na minha pele, era como se fosse uma presa. Enfim eu sangrei e ele saiu correndo.

- Ele está ai agora?

- Não.

- Sai daí. – gritei já vestindo minhas roupas.

- Mas e se ele voltar?

- Não quero saber, sai daí, eu já to indo.

- Ok.

Comecei a correr para a porta e vi a chave no aparador corri a pegá-la e sai da casa, corri para meu carro e já entrava nele quando vi os morcegos saindo da janela de Edward.

Ele foi passear em vez de ficar comigo?

Homens, sempre fugindo quando as coisas ficam sérias, vampiros ou não, homem, é tudo igual.

Mal coloquei a chave na ignição quando fui prensada contra o carro.

- Bella, Bella, você não ouve o noticiário, não deve andar sozinha na madrugada. – sussurrou a voz fria e me arrepiei ao reconhecer a voz de James.

- James? – ele riu e me virou para que eu o encarasse, engasguei ao ver os olhos vermelhos e as pressas.

- Hmmm, vou lamentar comer você, Rosie vai ficar triste, mas ela supera. – arreganhou os dentes vindo pra cima de mim e antes que eu gritasse ele foi puxado para longe de mim.

Pisquei olhando confusa em volta, Edward ficou na minha frente protetoramente.

- Sai de perto dela. – James sorriu lambendo os lábios.

- Dois por um, vou me fartar hoje.

Oh Meu Deus!

Abri meu carro desesperadamente catando a sacola no banco de trás e peguei a água benta, James começou a correr para nós e entrei na frente de Edward e comecei a atacar a água benta nele, James gritou quando sua pele começou a queimar.

- Sua puta, o que você fez? – ele gritava.

- Aqui Edward. – entreguei a estaca para ele que a olhava confuso.

- O que quer que eu faça com isso?

- Enfia no peito dele. – Edward olhou para a estaca e para James e de volta para mim.

- Isso é sério?

- Sim, sim, agora. – joguei mais água benta em James, rosnando ele se levantou vindo em nossa direção possuído, Edward correu ficando entre mim e James e ergueu a estaca correndo em direção a ele.

Edward o empurrou a estaca em James que guinchou caindo no chão, seu corpo convulsionou e ele começou a pegar fogo, Edward agarrou a minha mão me puxando para longe do corpo em chamas que se contorcia, me levando para o outro lado do carro.

Ficamos o encarando, até não restar mais que cinzas de James. Quando não tinha mais nada me virei para Edward e um barulho chamou minha atenção, olhei para o lugar de onde veio e eram os morcegos voltando para a casa dele.

- Você tem morcegos? – ele me encarou, parecendo um pouco chocado com tudo que aconteceu, quando pareceu entender minha pergunta olhou em direção a janela onde os morcegos acabaram de entrar e deu de ombros.

- É, isso é muito estranho?

Olhei para o chão onde antes estava os restos do namorado de Rosie e bufei.

- Imagina, super normal.

Ele riu e pegou minha mão me puxando para seu peito.

- Que bom que pensa assim. Agora por curiosidade, por que você anda com água benta e uma estaca de madeira?

- Aahhh...

Será que eu conto para ele que achava que ele é um vampiro?

O toque do meu celular me livrou de ter que explicar e atendi com alivio ao ouvir a voz de Rosie.

- Menina não sabe o que aconteceu?

- Seu namorado era um vampiro?

- Ah isso é passado, enquanto eu corria pela rua que nem uma louca fui parada por um policial, que meu Deusooo, é tudo de bom, alto, forte, musculoso, e tem umas covinhas adoráveis.

Ouvi uma risada alta no fundo e imaginei que era o tal policial.

- Certo, e quanto a James?

- O que tem ele?

- Ele não é seu namorado?

- Bella, o cara é um vampiro, acho que ele vai entender quando perceber que eu parti para outra. – o tal policial riu de novo e suspirei.

Era por isso que eu era amiga dela, ela é tão louca quanto eu.

- Bella eu preciso verificar minha mãe. – Edward chamou e pedi um minuto para Rosie e me voltei para ele.

- Ela precisa de mais sangue? – ainda tava boiando nessa parte.

- Sim, ela tem que fazer trocas de sangue diárias, pois ela está muito doente, seu sangue não é bom e ela fica muito fraca.

- Ah, por isso não saem de casa. E você cuida dela.

- Sim, eu... – ele parou de falar torcendo o nariz e franzindo a testa, de repente sua boca se abriu e fechou e ele gemeu.

- Você pensou que eu era o assassino da madrugada, o vampiro?

- Talvez. – ele riu.

- Bem, eu não sou, sou só um ex medico que largou a carreira pra cuidar pessoalmente da mãe. Está tudo bem para você?

- Espera um minuto. – voltei a minha ligação com Rosie. – Hey Rosie, não vou poder mais viajar com você.

- Por quê? – olhei para Edward e o sorri.

- Eu preciso ficar de olho nos meus vizinhos, sem mim esse bairro afunda.

**_Fim._**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaa meu povooo pervo \o/**

**É Halloween e nada melhor do que comemorar com uma one assustadoramente louca e divertida em kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**AAAAAAAh enganei todo mundooooooo**

**Todos achando que era um vampward, quando na verdade é um psicojames mesmo kkkkkkkkk**

**Ameiii escrever essa one, o começo dela super divertido, o meio ficou meio doido, e o fim, eu já nem sabia mais o que tava rolando kkk**

**Mas eu espero que vocês curtam**

**Tenham um ótimo Hallowen sem vampiros e vizinhos estranhos espero, e nos vemos na próxima loucura que sair dessa minha cabecinha \o/**

**Então vão comentar que quero ler muitooos coments \o/**

**.**

**N/B: Fazia tempo que a Paulinha não surtava, muito tempo. Então ela extravasou tudo em uma one de halloween para vocês! Sério que o Edward tem morcegos de estimação? Sério isso gente? Isso a Globo não mostra né? kkkkk**

**E sério a parte que a Bella disse que falou pro padre que queria agua benta para eliminar as forças do mal... kkkkkk k gritei...ri demais!**

**E a parte hot? Mulher a primeira vez que vc conversa com o cara e já sai no tchoki-tchuki e abrindo a borboletinha pra ele...mas é o Edward né? Assim até eu!**

**Quem gostou vai comentar \O/ lol**

**bjus Leh ;D**


End file.
